Stay With You
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: Alemania yace derrotado y solo después de la Batalla de Berlín… pero no todos le han abandonado.


**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

¡Muy bien! ¡La primera traducción terminada! Estaré eternamente agradecida con George por permitirme pasar sus hermosas historias al español para el disfrute de la comunidad hispana acá en FF.

Estoy más que segura de que ha quedado claro que esta cuenta es de traducciones solamente pero lo repetiré una vez más: **este fanfic (y los que publicaré en el futuro) NO ME PERTENECEN. Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de George deValier.**

Versión original en inglés: FanFiction (/s/5945340/1/)

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejarlo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a _Favoritos_ tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Stay With You **

_(Quedarme contigo)_

_El 2 de Mayo de 1945 la Batalla de Berlín llegó a su fin. La ciudad estaba prácticamente demolida. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania sufrió una pérdida de más de dos millones de víctimas civiles. Seis millones de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes fueron asesinados como resultado directo de las políticas Nazi. Casi seis millones de soldados alemanes fueron asesinados. Alemania se rindió oficialmente el 8 de Mayo de 1945._

Los gritos eran insoportables. Permanecían en sus oídos desde hacia ya varios días. El sonido de los disparos, el retumbar de los tanques, las ensordecedoras bombas explotando, todo esto le rodeaba; pero de alguna manera todo lo que Alemania podía oír eran los gritos. Cada uno le desgarraba las entrañas y le removía un poco más hasta que él se volvió sólo dolor, miseria, culpa y esa impotencia agonizante que le hacía trizas el alma.

Le dolía respirar. Le dolía moverse. Le dolía el estar tumbado allí en las ruinas con el fuego volando alto y los gritos de su gente en sus oídos. El olor a humo perduraba pesado en el aire y le hizo toser, una vez, y eso también dolió. Poniendo su mano en su boca pudo sentir la sangre de sus pulmones derramarse por sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Quizás se estaba acercando al final. Una parte de él deseaba que así fuera. Al menos entonces todo dejaría de doler.

Alemania hundió sus dedos en los escombros a su alrededor, cogiendo los restos de piedra y ladrillo, sintiendo lo que quedaba de aquellos hermosos edificios que alguna vez adornaron sus calles. Su ciudad se encontraba arruinada en su rededor. Su país estaba destrozado. Estados Unidos y Rusia lo habían conquistado y destruido y ahora Alemania se encontraba a su merced. Apretó los dientes y aplastó los escombros tan fuerte que pudo sentir como cortaban sus guantes y se incrustaban en su piel. Era incapaz de detener el avance de los aliados. Incapaz de salvar a alguien. Estaba tan incapacitado ahora como lo había estado bajo el mando de ese maniático que lo había forzado hacia el caos y que al final murió tan cobardemente en Berlín. Alemania estaba imposibilitado, en agonía y completamente solo. Y no podía evitar sentir que se lo merecía.

Él no quería estar allí. Nunca se quiso que las cosas terminaran de esta manera. Pero, de alguna manera, supo desde un principio que así sería. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero no pudo luchar contra las lágrimas que se le escapaban. Lloró por su gente. Lloró por los civiles cuyos gritos le rodeaban. Lloró por todos aquellos que murieron a manos y en nombre de su nación. Lloró por los años de derramamiento de sangre, terror y horror que jamás imaginó posibles. Lloró por todo eso.

Los gritos se silenciaban paulatinamente y Alemania temió lo que eso podía significar. El cielo rojo parecía oscurecerse y el suelo giraba lentamente debajo de él. Pensó en Japón, en su continua batalla en el Pacífico, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar a su propia destrucción. Pensó en Prusia, se preguntó donde estaría, y en lo qué pensaría si pudiera ver a su estoico hermano menor llorando en el suelo. Y pensó en Italia, Italia quien se fue, Italia quien había sido todo, quien se llevó todo y quien destruyó todo. Repentinamente, Alemania se sintió cansado, tan cansado que apenas podía pensar. La sensación de caer al vacío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó a alguien gritar, un grito frenético que disipó la neblina que envolvía a su cerebro.

"¡Alemania!"

Los ojos de Alemania se abrieron rápidamente y aspiró aire, casi ahogándose con su sangre. Había estado soñando. Debía haber estado soñando. No podía ser posible que _él_ estuviese allí. Pero ese grito se escuchó otra vez, desesperado y perforador, al borde de la histeria.

"¡Alemania! Alemania, ¿estás aquí? Por favor, por favor, por favor dime que puedes oírme, dime que estás aquí. ¡Por favor, Alemania!"

Su voz cortó a través de Alemania como un cuchillo. El dolor del abandono le inundó una vez más. Italia había tomado su decisión. Lo había dejado por los aliados. Se fue sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera explicar. Había tomado lo que quedaba del corazón fracturado de Alemania y lo destrozó. No. Alemania debía estar soñando. Respiró profundamente, pero la sangre se acumuló en sus pulmones y tosió violentamente, doblándose del dolor que quebrantaba su cuerpo. Absorbió aire desesperadamente y su visión se oscureció por un momento. Cuando finalmente pudo respirar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Italia cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Alemania sólo le observó, aún sin poder creerlo.

"Oh Dios, Alemania… oh Dios, Ludwig." Italia se inclinó hacia él y le limpió la sangre de la boca con manos temblorosas.

"Estoy soñando", dijo Alemania. Sonó como un susurro contra los dedos tibios de Italia.

"¡No, no lo estás! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No puedes sentirme?" Italia cogió una de las manos de Alemania y se la llevó a los labios. "Estoy aquí contigo."

"Feliciano", suspiró Alemania con incredulidad. Jamás había visto a Italia tan delgado. Estaba vestido con un uniforme colmado de tierra, su cabello sin lavar hecho un desorden. Se veía exhausto. Se veía aterrorizado. Se veía como la cosa más hermosa que Alemania jamás había visto. Alemania tragó con dificultad. "Te fuiste."

"Tuve que hacerlo." La voz de Italia se rajó. "Oh Ludwig ¡no tuve otra opción! Tú… ¡Tú debes entenderlo mejor que nadie!" Los ojos de Italia brillaron con la luz de un fuego cercano. Besó la mano de Alemania y la mantuvo contra su mejilla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Alemania observó a Italia con ojos cansados.

"Tenía que encontrarte. ¡Tenía que saber que estabas bien!" dijo Italia, como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Alemania trató de reír. Nada salió de sus labios. "Italiano demente. Deben haber cientos de lugares en lo que debes estar antes que este."

Italia sacudió su cabeza determinado. "No. No los hay."

Alemania luchó con las sombras que ensombrecían su visión. "Todo se acabó, Feliciano." Trató de aclarar su garganta pero no podía alzar la voz más allá del susurro. "Es inútil. No creo que yo…"

"Tonterías", le interrumpió Italia, reforzando su agarre en la mano de Alemania.

"Mi gente…"

"Es fuerte. Como tú. Y podrán superar esto, también. Estarás bien, Ludwig." Italia sonrió y por un momento lucía como antes, cuando solía cantar y reír y lograba que los días fuesen más brillantes, antes de que todo se volviera un infierno. "Sobrevivirás a esto. Estarás bien."

"Se está oscureciendo", dijo Alemania.

Italia se asustó. "Eso… eso es sólo porque necesitas dormir" le dijo, un leve rastro de histeria reprimida en su voz. Llevó su mano libre hacia la frente de Alemania y le arregló el cabello hacia atrás. "Duerme, Ludwig. Me quedaré contigo."

"Nada de esto se detiene. ¿Por qué lo hacemos?" El cielo se iluminó de repente con la luz de otra explosión. Por poco fue hermoso. Italia sólo acarició el cabello de Alemania en silencio. "Debes irte a casa" dijo Alemania, incluso cuando se aferró a la mano de Italia y esperaba desesperadamente que no lo hiciera.

"No te dejaré otra vez. No importa nada más ahora. Yo sólo quiero estar junto a… a quien yo…" Italia no pudo continuar. "Necesito estar contigo. Duérmete."

"Ya no duele." La oscuridad conquistaba lentamente el cielo rojo.

"Eso es porque estás cansado. Duérmete. Yo me quedaré contigo."

"Italiano demente." Alemania cerró sus ojos. Ya no podía oír los gritos. Pero podía sentir la mano de Italia, tibia y firme, apretando la suya, mientras se dormía sobre los escombros y las bombas seguían cayendo del cielo.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
